vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Port Fidelio
Port Fidelio |path = * Scallop Shores * The Wayfarer * The Gauntlet |building = * Hunter HQ * Evil Scientist's Lair * Guild Hall |inhabitants = * Admiral Hugo * Davey * One-Eye Chuck * Mobeus * Evil Scientist / Kevin * Nightingale * Peregrine * Mockingbird|mob(s) = * Chicken|caption1 = A commerce paradise. Home of the Hunters.}} Port Fidelio is a location in the land of Vesteria and is the home of the Hunter faction. It contains a Hunter Weapon merchant with some hunter-exclusive items, as well as a bar with some HP restoring items below at the center of the map. Overview Port Fidelio is a location where commerce thrives. It is built alongside a body of water where ships can come in to do trades. Many ships are present in the heart of the port. Large aquatic creatures like whales are caught and hung up for display. White houses have been built near water and multiple bell towers rise high into the sky. Cannons are positioned here to give the players a boost of speed when traveling to certain places. Adventurers who wish to band together may establish a Guilds in the Guild Hall, located in the heart of the city. For those who seek precarious expeditions. The Wayfarer allows for transport between Port Fidelio and the Forsaken Isle. At the cost of 100 silver. Quests * The quest Whale Tale, is given by Davey in a house on the right side going down the path to Port Fidelio. ** Talk to him, then go to the shop that sells consumables. ** Besides the shop, a guy wants a muffin(which can be bought at the shop beside him), and in exchange, he will give you information on Mobeus's whereabouts. ** After giving him the muffin, he confesses that he lied about knowing info about Mobeus, and you should go upstairs and talk to One-Eye Chuck. ** One-Eye Chuck says that Mobeus was seen last with the Evil Scientist, and you should go talk to him if you want more information. ** Pickpocket the Evil Scientist from behind him, which gives you the "Evil Scientist's Lair Key". ** Above Taxi-max Dave, there is a tall tower, which contains the Evil Scientists Lair. Using jumps and abilities carefully to land on platforms and bricks that barely stick out of the tower, you will be able to reach the lair. ** Read the Evil Scientist's book, and talk to Mobeus, who is located in water, behind 2 other dead whales. ** Mobeus will give you his Pocketwatch, and you can return the watch for 40 Zebra Fish, or sell it to a shop for 8 Silver. Chests The Port Fidelio currently supports quite a few chest locations. Wooden Chest 1: The first chest can be located in the underwater reefs. Fall underwater just next to the blue sailed ship (on its left side) and you should find a small tunnel arc in the sand wall where a chest lies. Wooden Chest 2: On the large building behind the blue sailed ship are 2 towers. At the base of the smaller and thinner of the 2 towers hides a chest. Wooden Chest 3: Parallel to the Lighthouse at the Port's exit is a very tall hill with a large palm tree atop it. At the top of this hill lies a cannon and a chest. Wooden Chest 4: Under the helm of the green sailed ship sits a chest. Wooden Chest 5: At the opposite side of the port from the lighthouse is another very tall hill with a regular tree growing on the top. The chest is located at the stump of the tree. Wooden Chest 6: Underwater, beneath the white bridge that's exactly behind the blue sailed ship, is where the 6th chest is hidden. Wooden Chest 7: Behind the counter of the bar hides the 7th chest. Wooden Chest 8: In the group of white houses, there's a chest underneath an orange blanket which is attached between 2 buildings. Trivia * Before Port Fidelio become accessible to the public from its teleporter in Scallop Shores, it was named Hunter Port City. * A special poster was made by the Discord user Jazzyx3#2831 to indicate that the Hunter weapon shop was located above the bar, and was later implemented by berezaa. * You can create guilds that currently hold up to 10 members (planned to be increased to 140) at Port Fidelio for 1 Gold Mushcoin. * Port Fidelio is the only faction base location to house a mob. * The old Terror of the Deep now lies on one of Port Fidelito's docks hooked up near Mobeus. He is no longer a boss and instead lies on the dock purely for cosmetic reasons. Category:Locations Category:Hunter